Chief
by greysgirl88
Summary: Just a little one shot story about a night in the Miranda Bailey-Ben Warren residence. Enjoy:)


Miranda sat outside of the hospital waiting eagerly. She fiddled with her phone for a minute while she waited in the cold. She noticed that her mother had texted her seeing how her day was going, she quickly hopped on her messages and replayed her dayto  
her mom. Long surgeries, now waiting for Ben outside of the hospital. When she was done she tightened her coat and shivered a little.

" Hey Lady! Just wait inside if you are cold!" She heard a snarky nasally voice say. She rolled her eyes before responding to the voice behind her.

" For your information I am waiting for some-" She turned around during her sentence but before she could finish it she saw Ben standing there chuckling at her. She lightly smacked his biceps with her hand. " Oh my gosh Ben Warren stop playing games withme!"  
She said as he continued to laugh. " So, tell me! Did you get it?" She was holding onto both of his forearms pulled in close to him. She was inhaling his cologne, he smelled so damn good. The blank expression on his face did not change. She knewwhat  
that meant, bad news. " Oh I'm sorry baby," She said stroking his cheek. " You would have been great at it." His silence continued. She pulled him into her arms for a tight embrace " Ben say something please." He kissed her head held onto hera  
little tighter before whispering something in her ear.

" I got it" he finally spit out. She pulled away and saw a large grin revealed on his face.

" What?" She shouted with an even bigger smile.

" You are looking at the newest chief resident baby!" He shouted. She squealed a little before he pulled her in again and twirled her through the air. Once her feet we're planted on the ground again he quickly pulled her in for much needed kiss. Mirandasmiled  
in his mouth as her cheeks grew hot, _Chief Warren_ she thought to herself. The thought of that was turning her on right then and there. " Come on, let's get out here sweetie" He said wrapping his hand around her waist. Once they got homeMiranda  
put her purse on the counter and started to take off her coat. Quickly Ben walked up to her and helped her take it off " Let me help you out there, chief" He said with a raspy voice, she smiled to herself.

" Well thank you, chief." She turned around and met his gaze growing closer to his chest.

" Hello!" a young voice shouted coming into the room. She saw Tuck come in and sit down on the couch playing with his DS. Ben and Miranda quickly created distance between themselves.

"Tuck," Miranda started " I thought you we're going to your dad's tonight?" she questioned.

" Yeah, but I'm not going until 7, it is 6:00. Plus aren't you guys dropping me off?" He said pointing at the clock. They both followed his finger with their eyes to the clock.

" Oh damn, the kid's right" Ben chuckled. " Well I will go start dinner then,so you are fed before you about some tacos?" He offered. They both nodded and Ben walked into the kitchen.

"Well I feel disgusting, I am going to go take a quick shower before dinner." She informed Tuck.

" Hey Mom?" Tuck asked before Miranda got a chance to move.

" Yeah sweetie?"

" Are you and Ben going to have a baby?" The 10 year old boy asked. Miranda's eyes widened for a second.

" A baby? Why would you ask that?" She said with confusion.

" Well I just assumed you guys would because when people get married they are supposed to have a baby" Tuck said looking back down at his game.

" Not all married couples have babies Tuck." She said avoiding the question directly. To be honest she did not really know if she wanted to have another kid or not, or if Ben wanted one." I wouldn't worry your brilliant little mind about it William George"Miranda  
said coming around and kissing his head. She left the room and went and proceed with her shower. When she got out she enjoyed her little fiesta dinner with her boys before Ben took Tuck over to his dad's house. While Ben was gone she wentin  
her closet and admired all of her clothes, brushing through old shirts she has not worn in a while then some new skirts she had just bought. She then reached in the back and pulled out a medium sized box and set it on the bed. She opened the boxand  
smiled a little she picked up a strapless black corset with dark pink stripes up the sides and little pink bow at the top between her cleavage along with clip on nylonsout of the box. She quickly strapped into the lingerie before lightinga few  
candles around the room. She wrapped a robe around her body and went and turned all the lights in the house off and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge setting it on the dresser. She heard the front door open, and a call.

" Miranda?" Ben's voice echoed through the house. " did you already go to bed?" He called out walking down the hallway before opening the door revealing Miranda's little surprise to him.

" Chief Warren" Miranda called out presenting herself and her outfit to him. His eyes widened in surprise and sly smile creeped across his face. " I'm an intern, new to the hospital, hoping to get a little a head in the program," her hand stroked the  
/zipper of his pants and slowly moved more south until her hand cupped what she was looking for. " Is there anything I can do" she squeezed herhand a little tighter causing him to grown " to accomplish that?" She asked tilting her head with an

open smile.

" What did you have in mind doctor?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. With her free hand she took his and led him to the bed pushing him down first then climbing on top of him finally planting a kiss on his lips. " I am not sure this is work appropriatemiss"

" I won't tell if you won't, chief." She said chief slowly, she knew that had been turning him on. He then moaned loudly confirming her theory. She unzipped his pants and pulled then off of him putting her hand on his erection and pumping still kissinghis  
lips. She pulled away from him drastically and all the passion in him was quickly presented. She smiled them placed her mouth where her hand previously was and started to suck. She looked up and saw all the emotions on his face. While yes theirsex  
life was always interesting, deep and passionate he was well aware this was one thing she did not often do, she just did not prefer doing it which he understood. So on occasions that she did do it, he knew it was a special night. Once she finished  
/her work down there she crawled his body sitting on his hips and pulling him up so he was in a sitting position like her. He smiled widely at her and she she did back. She brushed hernose against his for a second before speaking " I love you"

" I love you" He said wrapping his hands around back and fingering they latches on the back of her outfit. She gave him a small nod and he started to unhook her allowing her to once again breath and also present her full body to Ben. Once they were bothnaked  
she slithered on top of him and allowed him to go inside her. "Say it" He said with a demanding voice in between kisses she ignored him and moved to his neck kissing the birthmark he had on the side. " Say it" He said again louder she movedher  
hands to the middle of his arms and stroked the veins, she knew that was his biggest turn on.

"Chief Warren" She said ever so quietly in his year. He climaxed and let out a loud grown. She laughed loudly and rolled off of him and onto the bed out of breath. She quickly covered herself with the blankets, he chuckled at her and pulled her into hisside.

"Wow, I certainly did not see that coming when walking in." He said causing them to laugh.

" Oh it's not done yet!" She said unwrapping from him and leaning over to the dresser grabbing the campaign and the two glasses. She popped the bottle and poured them both champaign. " to the chiefs of this hospital kicking ass and taking names" She saidthey  
clinked glasses and both took sips of the drink. They leaned against the headboard and cuddled back up together, their legs tangled together and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. " It feels good doesn't it?" She asking breaking the silence"  
being called chief. Ever since I have became chief of surgery it has been the number one thing that get's me going" She said with a chuckle.

" Oh it feels great." He said taking another sip. " You are truly amazing wife" He said simply causing her to look over at him. " You are my biggest support system and I honestly couldn't picture a life without you or this life that we built" He saidplacing  
a kiss on the top of her head. She chuckled and burrowed herself into his chest kissing it softly.

" The same goes for you Ben, I love you, and even though we constantly tell each other that it is good to show that we mean it sometimes." She closed her eyes on him and started to dose ever so slightly before Ben started to speak

" Do you want to have a kid?" Ben asked her causing her to wake up instantly.

" Why do you ask that?" Miranda shot back at him.

" I heard you talking to Tuck today" Miranda rolled her eyes thinking back to the conversation. " Hey it is a serious question Miranda! And if we are being honest we have not directly discussed that, ever."

"I don't know Ben." She said quietly. " I am not saying I would mind having another kid or having a kid with you. However just the idea of it all. I told you how hard it was for me to get pregnant with Tuck was imagine that but plus 10 years of age. AlsoI  
am Chief of surgery, you are Chief resident. With our schedules I truly don't think a baby could fit there. Oh and on top of it-"

" Wo, wo, wo, slow down there turbo. I was not asking for one nor denying on I just asked." She rolled her eyes again. " Hey I get exactly what you are saying. To be honest I feel the same way. The thought of having a kid is not bad, I don't mind the  
/idea of having a baby with my DNA or with ours combined. However it is the logic of it all that comes with it." She sighed deeply.

" How about this, let's put this all aside. If it happens so be it it happens." She said using big hand gestures. " Don't worry about all of that, tonight is your night and you are going to enjoy it" She said climbing aboard him once again for the second  
timethat night. Then came the third, and forth and even fifth. Once the were done she fell asleep on top of him to the rhythm on his chest going up and down.


End file.
